Accidental Happenings
by TheFailMonster
Summary: Toph is pregnant and its all a drunken mistake. A mistake that Sokka could've prevented ever taking place. TophxSokka
1. Drunk

**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN A FEW YEARS AGO. I FOUND IT IN A BOOK AND TYPED IT OUT.**

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

Sokka wasn t planning on becoming a father. He had never thought it would happen. But it did.

He had gone out for the night and could only remember asking Toph if she wanted to come with him. She had been drinking with him, and after a couple hours they were both completely wasted.  
They ended up staggering back to the building that they had been staying in. Toph had gone into his room to say goodnight, and ended up kissing him. One thing lead to another When Sokka woke up the next morning, he shook Toph awake to get her up, dressed and into her own bed before Katara and Aang came around to wake them up. They narrowly missed being caught and tried to act as normal as possible for the rest of the day.  
Being drunk and in the beginning of a hangover, it was easy to forget the nights activities .  
Toph ended up spending many nights out with him, and would wake in his bed more than she would in her own. They had shared many passionate kisses that would lead to their naked bodies fighting for dominance over each other. Their drunken forms sweaty and their breath coming in short gasps as they took each other.

Katara had been watching her friends actions toward her brother with growing curiosity. She had noticed Toph was being nicer to Sokka and had been spending a lot of time with him. When she told Aang about her suspicions he just laughed at her.  
So she kept at her observations in secret, until the day she saw them kiss.

It was when she was training Aang in water bending combat. She had felt the sudden urge to look around. She saw Toph getting closer and closer to Sokka until finally their lips touched in a long and passionate kiss. Katara felt her jaw drop and saw Aang walking over to see what she was staring at. To stop him from seeing what she had just witnessed, she began to fight him vigorously. At least the fighting took her mind off the kiss.

Two and a half weeks after that kiss had taken place, Toph threw up.  
She was alone when it happened, but she was still very cautious as she returned to camp. She was extra pale for the rest of the day, but said nothing when her friends asked what was wrong.  
Aang was worried that she was getting sick and asked Katara to try to heal her. It wasn t until Katara said that she wasn t sick that Aang calmed down.  
Tophs foul mood was noticed when Sokka asked her if she was really okay. She went nuts at him, throwing boulders at him. It was only when Aang finally stepped in and began diverting them did she calm down.  
To hide her shame and escape questions, she ran into the forest they were camping next to. It wasn t until that night that she came back.

The next morning she threw up again. Trying to hide the fact that she was getting sick, she acted casual. That day went along well and she felt better once she had eaten something.  
The only problem was that the next morning she was sick, again. And to make it worse, she threw up in front of the others. She was embarrasses but couldn t do anything to stop her stomach from emptying itself at her feet. Katara rushed to her side to help her regain her balance.  
With Tophs stomach contents at her feet, Katara walked/dragged the weak and half fainted girl to her own sleeping bag, away from the mess she had just heaved up.  
Laying her down, she told Aang and Sokka to get some blankets. As the two boys ran off to help her, Katara sat staring at her unconscious friend.  
What has happened to you? she whispered softly.  
The boys returned some time later with blankets and warm water. Katara had already set to work with her healing water, and Toph was lying in a puddle of it, her eyes closed and her breathing deep.  
She looked asleep.  
Working tirelessly, Katara kept the water flowing around her friend. But it did nothing to help.  
After a few hours, she stopped, and stated that nothing was actually wrong with their friend.  
This did nothing to ease their worry.  
Toph woke to another dark day, but she instantly knew that she wasn t in the same place she had fallen asleep. She was soon told that Katara had tried to help her, but when it did nothing they took her to the nearest town healer, which was where she was now.  
The healer examined her, and told the gang something rather disturbing.  
She told them that Tophs sickness was normal for someone who was expecting. At first only Katara understood what that meant, her face lighting up with joy before darkening with suspicion. The healer laughed slightly at the looks on the remaining faces.  
She will be having a baby within the next seven months. Aang gasped.  
Sokka gasped.  
Toph paled.  
Then she fainted.

**READ RATE REVIEW**


	2. Frightening Run

**hope you liked the first chapter...**

**ignore the horrible grammar...**

As Sokka carried Tophs limp body back to Appa and climbed up, he could help but feel guilty for causing the entire ordeal.  
It really was his fault.  
It was his fault that Toph now lay unconscious in his arms.  
It was his fault for taking her out, getting her drunk, and taking advantage of it.  
The looks he was getting from Katara didn t help him much.  
With the wind in his face, he sat in silence the flight home.  
Appa flew swiftly back to their camp. Once he had landed, the four of them - Toph being carried - climbed down and he followed Aang as he took him somewhere to graze with Momo.  
It was when Toph had been put into her bed that Katara chose as her moment to explode at her brother.  
Aang was walking back when he heard the sibling arguing. The young avatar used his air bending skills to pick up on the conversation without being noticed.  
"...How could you do this to her?"

"I didn t mean for this to happen!"

"Oh, so you thought it was okay for you to kiss her?"

"Well yeah! It was just a kiss. It was like I knew that I had made her...p-pregnant!"

Aang shut out the words and staggered backwards.

He just couldn t believe that his 14 year old teacher was going to have a child, with his best friend.  
Rage was building up inside him until he couldn t control it anymore. Storming out of the bushes she walked right up to Sokka and blew him over. It was a powerful gust that knocked him off his feet and threw him backward into a tree.  
Aang heard Katara gasp in horror as he began to bend attack after attack at her brother. But he was so full of rage that he couldn t stop himself.  
It was when Katara began to attack him with chunks of ice that he stopped his outburst. A piece found its mark and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Sokka stood up, but needed to lean on the tree to remain upright. He had numerous small cuts on his arms and legs, but there was also a large gash on the side of his head. It was bleeding slightly, but the blood wasn t leaking at a very fast pace. He was stumbling over to Katara, who was already preparing her healing water for the many scrapes on her brother.

Toph woke up back in her own bed. The words she had been told were echoing in her head. But she simply shook her self and stood. She had been awoken by the loud shouts coming from the siblings. She had heard her own name be mentioned in the argument.  
When she heard the sound of bending she walked out to find out what was going on. She could feel lots of vibrations in the earth and heard Aang hit the ground. He was okay, but she still rushed to his side. Toph knew that Sokka had been injured too, but right now she just couldn t face him.  
Aang was slightly more important anyways.  
She knew that Katara was standing behind her and moved out of the way so she could heal him.  
Sokka was limping around the campsite, not a scratch on him, already healed. He was strolling toward Toph, but she stood and ran.  
And she just kept on running.  
Sokka began to run after her, but was stopped by Aang and Katara calling out to him, telling him to leave her be.  
But when she didn t return at nightfall, the three of them set out to find her. They searched the entire forest, but still couldn t find her.  
After nearly three months they were beginning to lose hope. There was no sign of her at all.  
Yet nobody wanted to pack up the campsite.  
And by that forest they waited for her return.

**read**

**rate**

**review**


	3. Return

**sorry if everything seems a little weird... it stuffed up when i put it onto the computer...**

**not my fault!**

**sorry**

SEVEN-ish MONTHS SINCE SHE RAN

It was a sunny day, nearly seven months after her departure from her friends, that Toph was beginning to really feel the pain in her lower stomach.  
She had been getting pains for the past three days and so it was the time that she decided to return to the forest where she had left her friends, even if they weren t there. She began her journey the next morning, packing light so she would make it in time. It was a four day journey even if she used her bending to speed herself up. And with her stomach larger than she had ever known it to be, she would have to be careful about how much energy she used. But she knew that if she found Katara that she would help her.  
By day two of her journey she was completely worn out. She was no longer sure that she would make it.  
Her heart was heavy with regret that she wasn t going to make it to Sokka in time.

Pushing herself onward, she managed to make it to the forest edge on the dawn of the fourth morning. She arrived almost screaming in pain, and felt no vibrations signaling that her friends were still there.  
But when she heard voices further up ahead she cried out. When a response failed to reach her, she screamed louder.  
She could feel the pressure in her lower abdomen growing and let out a scream of pure agony.  
That got peoples attention and she could feel them flocking toward her. When she heard their voices, she began to cry with relief. She had made it.  
"Toph? Is that you? Aang, quick, help me get her to the camp. Sokka, I need you to prepare blankets and warm water." Katara began barking orders as soon as she recognized her friend.  
Toph felt her body be lifted up by a cushion of air and could no longer see what was going on. Her body was bent over in pain, but the air was caressing her soothingly, trying to calm her.  
Katara knew exactly what to do, as she had helped with many deliveries back home, but she was still nervous. She had never had to deliver for someone as young or small as Toph. She was shaking as much as toph was screaming.  
Aang gently set her down on the ground and walked away, looking very pale. Sokka returned with Kataras order and put them down next to his sister. He turned to walk away, but Tophs pained voice made him stop and turn back. Taking her hand he sat down next to her.  
Toph, I need you to do one thing first. I need you to make a large tent. Please just fight the pain and try to make a tent, Katara urged her, knowing that Aang wasn t anywhere near them.  
Using what strength she could spare, Toph used her skillful bending to make the tent, then let Katara tell her what she had to do to make the delivery successful.  
Sokka gave her hand a squeeze of encouragement.

**NOTE: I HAVE NO IDEA HOW BIRTH WORKS. i dont know if you scream or not.**

**read**

**rate**

**review**


	4. New Baby

**final chapter!**

**read now and tell me what you thought of the whole story**

After more than five hours, the sound of a baby crying could be heard in the late afternoon air. Toph was lying on the ground with an exhausted look across her face.  
From what Sokka could see of his newborn son, his hair was almost black and his skin was light tan, the perfect mixture of his parents skin tones.  
Sokka was staring at the alien looking creature, wrapped in blankets and lying in his sisters arms, when he noticed that his eyes were very much like his mothers. Instead of foggy green, they were dull blue.  
Toph, whose arm was touching his, felt his heartbeat speed up and she knew the question he was thinking.  
"Is he blind?" she asked quietly.  
A look of surprise flared up on the siblings faces at her blunt question.  
Waving a hand in her direction, she beckoned Katara to give her the baby. Katara saw how her arms shook slightly, and instead handed it to Sokka.  
Looking down at his baby boy, he realised that the coloration was the only difference between his sons eyes, and Tophs.  
"Yes. Yes he is." The words caught in his throat as he realised that, like his mother, his son would never see the world around him. He could feel tears threatening to fall and handed his son to Toph before walking out of the tent.

Toph was carefully moving her sensitive hands over the contours of her new born son. From what she could feel, he was perfect.  
All he needed now was a name.  
Standing slowly, and with Katara helping her get balance, Toph walked out of the tent. Clutching her baby close to her body, she walked into Aang. When he saw the small bundle she held he hugged her tight, only letting go when Toph gasped in pain and discomfort. He was beginning to cry and she heard him sniff.  
She asked him where Sokka had gone and Aang just said that he walked off into the bushes. She thanked him and began to walk, still slowly, in the general direction Aang had given her, and before long she could feel someone walking back and forth. Pacing.  
Cautiously stepping out of the trees, she walked over to the father of her child and told him to sit. She carefully lowered herself to the ground next to him.  
"You know, he still needs a name. I thought maybe you would like to give him one." Sokka sat stunned for a moment, before tripping over his reply.  
"Ohk. Well then...um...I think that we should name him...uh...I want him to be called." he sighed loudly. "I really have no idea what he should be called. You can come up with a name." He felt Toph loop her arm through his and rest her head on his shoulder. It was comforting for him to know that she was right there, supporting his decision.  
"Just try."

"Ohk. I think his name should be Niko?" His answer was a question.

He wanted her to think before deciding if that would be his name. The expression on her face was one of false thinking.  
"Hmmm I think that Niko is a great name." She glanced down at the bundle of blankets she held.

"Welcome to the world Niko."

**thats it..**

**all done**

**i couldnt think of a name that suited better for a little blind kid...**

**oh well**

**review**


End file.
